


The Ashes We Left Behind

by gamerkitty6274



Series: RinMaki Shenanigans [2]
Category: Love Live Perfect Dream Project, Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/F, PDP Ships, Quests, Strem's disaster AU, Superpowers kinda, Threesomes, Violence, disaster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerkitty6274/pseuds/gamerkitty6274
Summary: "Rin."Maki blinked. "What?" She asked."Rin. That's my name. Rin..." She looked almost confused for a second. "Hoshizora? Yeah. That's it." She said at last, her smile coming back to her face. "Maki's a pretty name." She said, before Maki could ask anything. "I like it. I like you, Maki-chan.""Eh?!" Maki blushed. "Already?!""You seem like a nice person." Rin shrugged. "And you remember your name. That's better than most people here already."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> more rinmaki :D :D

"Subject 214?"

She froze. As if on cue, her eyes snapped open, and stayed open despite the harsh, blinding light that seemed to be everywhere, blazing through her mind. She opened her mouth, and her lips moved- but no sound seemed to come out. Millions of questioned thundered through her mind: What was this place? What happened? Why was she here? And... And... She searched for the words, but there was none. In place of the burning question she knew she  _needed_ the answer to, there was only a hazy fog.

"Your speech will return eventually. For now, nod if you understand me." A cold, but quiet voice said. "Your name is Subject 214, and you will respond when addressed as so. Is that clear?"

She nodded, rather stiffy, unsure of what to do next.

"When you are adressed, we expect a reply unless under certain circumstances. The expected reply is 'affirmative, sir/ma'am.'  Do you understand?" He- at least She thought it was a he- said, with emphasis on the last phrase. To her, it sounded vaguely threatening, and she nodded vigorously. 

"Kurosawa. Please take subject 214 to her confinement." 

"Affirmative, sir." A new, female voice said, smooth as silk. The woman picked her up- she seemed to be in a capsule of some sort and placed her onto a trolley, which she pushed until they came to a dimly-lit room, with darker, grey walls. Hauling her off with a grunt, Kurosawa released her, and, steadying her by the shoulder, guided her into a small cell of sorts, where she sat down unsteadily.

"Subject 214, this is your confinement. Here is where you wait until you are to be used. There are toilets near the door, and you are fed twice a day."

"A-affirmative, ma'am." She responded unsteadily, blinking. The woman seemed to be very young, twenty? She had long, smooth black hair and piercing green eyes that seemed to draw her in...

"Subjects are not expected to make eye contact when not speaking." Kurosawa said, her voice soft. "And I expect you to behave as expected."

"Yes, ma'am." 

The door swung shut on her, and once again she was left in darkness.


	2. 213

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahaha 
> 
> i saw your sneaky sneaky kudos there no-tan
> 
> EDIT: ACK I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED THIS HALF FINISHED CRAP CRAP CRAP

She didn't seem to be held down, she found, as her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. She must've fallen asleep at some point- Her hair was even more messy than before, and she was splayed out on the small mattress that lay in the corner of them room. Maybe they'd knocked her out and put her there. 

Unlike most clichéd books she had read, she remembered most of what had happened the day before.  _Most kidnapped protagonists seem to forget where they are,_ she thought. And then,  _I'm one of them now._ Also unlike most books she had read, she didn't cry. She racked her brain for details, but once again, there seemed to be a hazy fog clouding her mind, hiding her memories from view...

_Wait, hiding?_

Maybe if she thought hard enough, she could remember...

"Hey there!" A loud whisper interrupted her thoughts.

"Wha...?" she blinked, and turned to see another girl perched beside the bars of the small window that seperated her and the neighbouring room- cell seemed to be a better word to describe it. She had short orange hair, and bright, golden eyes that seemed to glow in the dimly-lit room. 

"Subject 213. What's your name?" 213 asked, giving her a weak smile as she adjusted her position so her face was right up against the bars.

"S-subject 214." She said, after a moment of contemplation. So this girl was a subject too?

"Not that, silly!" 213 giggled. "I mean your _real_  name. If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."

 _Name?_ The simple question seemed to trigger something inside her, and a rush of colour flooded her mind. She saw herself, looking confused while a dark-haired girl smiled, her bright red eyes lit with happiness.  _'Not that, silly! I mean your_ real  _name. If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine.'_

"Maki." She found herself saying. Her mind buzzed with questions. How did she remember this? Was it an actual memory, or some strange phenomenon? When  _was_ it? And most of all,  _Who_ _was that girl?_

"Rin."

Maki blinked. "What?" She asked. 

"Rin. That's my name. Rin..." She looked almost confused for a second. "Hoshizora? Yeah. That's it." She said at last, her smile coming back to her face. "Maki's a pretty name." She said, before Maki could ask anything. "I like it. I like _you_ , Maki-chan."

"Eh?!" Maki blushed. "Already?!" 

"You seem like a nice person." Rin shrugged. "And you remember your name. That's better than most people here already."

The door swung open suddenly, and Rin's face disappeared from the window before quickly popping back up. "See ya!" Rin whispered, and she disappeared from sight.

"Wait-" Maki hissed. She needed to know more. What did she mean by that? And what even was this place? But her voice left her as Kurosawa stepped into the room.

"Subject 213?" She asked calmly. 

"Affirmative, ma'am." Maki heard Rin say. She caught sight of the ginger as Kurosawa unlocked the door that seperated Rin from the corridor outside; was it just her, or did Rin just flinch? The look on her face flickered from blankness to something else, but it was gone in an instant as she stepped out, leaving Maki alone in the darkness. 


End file.
